


Forever By Your Side

by guineagirl5, iansthighs



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineagirl5/pseuds/guineagirl5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iansthighs/pseuds/iansthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Omegaverse au, compiled rp} Kinda a continuation on an old rp, but it's not necessary to read it to read this. Omegaverse au, but through in some children, and there's more focus on the actual pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> At quite a few months, Miranda and I are back in business and ready to go. Have fun with this monster of an rp B)

Ian yawned quietly, a small sigh leaving him as he walked quietly out of the bathroom towards his and Anthony's bed. Crawling in next to his mate, Ian moved under the covers and hugged his bear to his chest. "Hi..." He whispered, moving closer.

Anthony rubbed his eyes and yawned with a moan. "Hey..." He mumbled, turning to face Ian more. He pressed their lips together, smiling slightly.

Ian smiled slightly into the kiss, pressing closer as he kissed back. His smile grew as he felt Anthony's fingers tangle into his damp hair, and Ian gladly pressed himself deeper into Anthony's arms.

Anthony giggled against Ian's lips, pulling away with a grin. "You smell good," He muttered, pressing his nose briefly to Ian's hair.

Ian laughing quietly, smiling as he nuzzled his head against Anthony. "You always smell good..."

“Thanks, I work hard to always smell amazing." Anthony joked, running a chilly hand up Ian's shirt.

Ian smiled, squirming slightly as Anthony's hand ran under his shirt. "A-Anthony?" Giggling as he moved his head against Anthony's chest.

"What?" He murmured, tangling his legs with Ian's naturally.

"I-I was thinking..." Ian mumbled, a small breath escaping him as he moved slightly and looked down at Anthony's chest.

"About what?" Anthony urged, suddenly silent as he waited for a response. He kissed Ian's head in the meantime.

"I-I want a kid." Ian muttered, his eyes closing as he rested against Anthony. His nerves played out again, body tensing slightly. He knew in most cases, it was never the omega's place to say. Normally, the alpha would say when a child would come, and even with Anthony being pretty much the nicest mate imaginably, Ian still had no idea how he'd react.

Anthony smiled a little to himself at the words. "Okay." He muttered simply. "Like soon, or do you wanna wait for my rut?" He mumbled. He knew it wasn't for a few months, but it might make the process easier.

Ian let out a small breath, relaxing slightly as he clung to Anthony's shirt. "I-I don't care, if you wanna wait till then I can but...I want to have a kid with you."

"I do to but... do you wanna do it the 'old fashioned' way?" He mumbled, putting air quotes around the two words. It usually involved restraining the omega to keep them still so the alpha could inseminate them properly. Being in rut and heat at the same time would guarantee a baby.

Ian closed his eyes, resting against Anthony, sighing quietly as his cheeks turned pink. Slowly, he nodded slightly as he relaxed against Anthony's chest.

"Okay... then let's do it." Anthony muttered, pulling away to kiss Ian softly again. "When is your next heat?"

"A-a couple months..." Ian mumbled, squirming slightly as he shifted and leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Anthony's lips.

"Alright... it's a plan." He smiled, toying with Ian's hair between his fingers.

Ian smiled tiredly, carefully pressing himself close as he relaxed and nuzzled against Anthony. "Perfect..." He whispered, finally content at getting that off of his chest, but now nervous about actually knowing that he was going to have Anthony's child.

"Perfect." Anthony muttered back, his hand running up and down Ian's side.

~a few months later~

Ian whined quietly as he rested on the bed, trying to focus as he managed to text Anthony and alert him that his heat had arrived. He had chugged bottles of bottles of water, and whined as he resisted the urge to undress himself. In a case like this, Ian wanted to give that to Anthony. He wanted to give everything to Anthony.

Luckily, Anthony was already done talking with his father for business, and was already heading home. Now he hurried, getting there quickly and pulling into the driveway. "I'm home!" He called once inside, smelling the familiar scent of Ian's arousal. A quiet whimper could be heard down the hall.

Ian squirmed on the bed, breathing shaky as he lied out already in position for Anthony. He could hear his mate hurrying down the hallway quickly before the door creaked open. "Anthony..."

He was surprised to see Ian's clothing still on. "Baby... you're burning up, why are you still dressed?" He murmured, taking off the majority of his own clothing.

Ian whined, tugging Anthony closer. "I-I wanted to give everything to you, I-I want y-you to take c-care of everything, l-like traditions  say to do..."

"I thought you've learned by now, we aren't traditional." Anthony murmured, smiling fondly down at Ian. He pulled Ian's shirt quickly over his head, the fabric already damp with sweat.

Ian quickly helped, tugging at his clothes quickly. A whine escaped him as he finally felt the clothes off of him, and Ian rolled onto his stomach after he was free of the clothes.

Anthony knew he had to restrain Ian somehow. His come would have to be inside his mate longer than his knot would stay swelled. "Give me your hands baby..." He murmured once he got a spare tie, tying them to the headboard. 

Ian's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red, feeling Anthony's body press against his own as Anthony tied him down carefully to the bed, hands and legs forced still.

Anthony quickly positioned himself behind Ian, pushing in quite forcefully. He groaned at the heat, Ian's smell driving him on more than anything.

Ian moaned loudly, moving against his bonds as he felt Anthony's hands dig into his skin. "A-Anthony!" He gasped, whining as Anthony moved deep into him and stretched him perfectly.

Anthony kissed and nipped at Ian's shoulder, his whole mind overtaken with lust. He moved his hips slowly but went faster as Ian moaned, his thighs becoming covered with slick. "Gonna have my babies?" He moaned.

Ian groaned in response, eyes tightly closed as he tried to move and buck his hips under Anthony. The tight bonds barely allowed him space to wiggle however, let alone move the way he felt the urge to. "A-Anthony!" He cried loudly, whimpering as Anthony's hands held him tightly.

"My good omega," Anthony groaned, pressing close to Ian's body as he thrusted. His pleasure was rising quickly, and he could feel Ian convulsing like he normally would when he was about to come.

Ian's body quivered under Anthony, shaking against the bonds that held him as he felt himself quickly getting closer and closer with Anthony. He cried out several times as Anthony thrusted, and whimpered loudly when he hit his prostate. Anthony knew him well, knowing exactly where to lick, kiss and hit to make sure Ian's pleasure was at his highest.

Anthony did everything that he knew would drive Ian crazy. His tongue moved over Ian's bond bite, tasting the sweat on the skin. His knot started to swell as he got to the edge, ready to fill his mate completely.

Ian screamed out, eyes tightly closed and back arching up against Anthony as much as he could as he felt himself come over the bed with a loud groan. Anthony hands kept him going, rubbing and licking at his skin to help him ride out as Anthony continued moving his hips quickly, refusing to slow as Ian slumped.

Anthony came with a loud moan, his knot swelling fully inside his mate. "Fuck! Ian... my omega..." He groaned, thrusting as much as possible to ride out his high.

Ian whined in response, managing to move slightly as Anthony stayed locked safely inside him. Luckily, Anthony had made sure pillows and blankets kept Ian comfortable in the position he would be stuck in for a while yet, and Ian whimpered quietly as he slumped again.

"You okay?" Anthony murmured after a minute. His lips moved slowly across Ian's back and shoulders.

Ian nodded, breathing shaky as Anthony rested on top of him. "Y-yeah, I-I'm okay..." He managed to breath out, eyes closed and body relaxing into the nest of pillows and blankets.

"I love you so much..." Anthony muttered, hands moving to twine with Ian's.

Ian squeezed Anthony's hand with a tired groan, head pressing against a pillow as he focused on Anthony holding onto him and still pressed into him. "I-I love you too..." He mumbled, sighing tiredly as he moved against his bonds slightly. "H-how long?"

"Probably 30 minutes... maybe longer..." He muttered, feeling Ian shift under him.

Ian sighed tiredly, nodding slowly as he relaxed again under Anthony. He breathed in softly, content to fall into a deep sleep as Anthony held him tightly.

Anthony woke Ian up once his knot had gone down. "Ian... I need you to hold it baby," He murmured, stroking Ian's hair.

Ian whined quietly in response, eyes tired as he looked up at Anthony and wiggled against his bonds. Slowly, he nodded and resisted the urge to move from his cramped poition as Anthony stroked his hair and pressed soft kiss to his head.

Anthony slowly started pulling out, making sure Ian was working to hold everything in. Once he was out, he quickly grabbed a plug, inserting it into his mate. "Good... now we wait," He murmured, laying down next to Ian.

Ian sighed, nodding as he rested against Anthony's chest and closed his yes. The small plug kept him safely filled with Anthony's come, making sure that by tomorrow Ian would be pregnant. Ian's nerves played up again, and it hit him hard what had happened. He was becoming pregnant with Anthony's child, and in nine months there'd be a little kid running around the house. Ian stayed silent, but he felt worries start to flood him as he rested.

Anthony rubbed Ian's back gently, focusing on his lower back which was surely sore by now. "You'll be a great dad..." He murmured assumingly.

Ian's cheeks turned pink, but his tension relieved slightly as he relaxed against Anthony and nuzzled his head against him. "Y-you'll be amazing..." He whispered.

"I can see a child... just like his birth Dad in every way... or her," Anthony mused. "We'll see."

Ian giggled tiredly, nuzzling his head softly against Anthony as he pressed closer and relaxed slightly in his position. "I love you..." He mumbled, breathing soft as he started drifting into a tired sleep.

Anthony muttered a small I love you back, continuing his soft hand movements, and kissing Ian's shoulder every once in a while. He fell asleep soon enough, smiling slightly at the thought of his and Ian's child.

When Ian awoke the next morning, it was to his stomach clenching uncomfortably. A groan left him, squirming against his bonds helplessly as he felt the urge rise to vomit quickly spreading through him.

Anthony awoke with the sound of Ian's breathing and uncomfortable moaning. He  reached up, quickly undoing Ian's hands, as well as his legs, and urged him off the bed. "Come on baby..." He murmured, walking Ian slowly to the bathroom. His mate was still plugged up, making it harder for him to move.

Ian collapsed next to the toilet, eyes closing tightly as groaned and threw up what little he had in his stomach. Ian's skin felt uncomfortably hot, but not like when he was in heat when it was more urge and frustration, this was just sickly. Whimpering quietly as he vomited again, Ian's head fell to rest against the cool surface of the tub.

Anthony rubbed Ian's back as he puked, going to get a towel once he was done. He set it on the floor under Ian, spreading his legs quietly. "Can I take it out?" He murmured.

Ian's head fell back, slowly nodding as he clutched onto Anthony's spare hand. "P-please..." He croaked, eyes closed tightly.

Anthony pulled out the small plug, allowing everything inside Ian to flow out onto the towel. "That should feel better..." He muttered, cleaning Ian off gently.

Ian clung onto Anthony as much as he could, a small whine leaving him as he pressed himself into Anthony's arms and wrapped his legs around his mate. "'M s-sore, tired..." He groaned quietly.

"I know... but guess what?" Anthony waited for Ian to moan in response. "I think we're gonna have a baby..."

A small, tired smile played at Ian's lips as he sighed and pressed his face into Anthony's neck. "I-I wanna have your kids..." He mumbled.

"I know..." Anthony mumbled again. He carried Ian back to their bed, laying him down gently. "I love you," He murmured, kissing Ian's nose.

Ian hummed tiredly, pressing close to Anthony's chest as he wrapped his arms loosely around his mate. "I love you..." He mumbled back, eyes closed and body relaxing as he felt himself drifting off again.

"I got a pregnancy test last week," He informed Ian quietly. "You can do it later..." Anthony nuzzled against Ian's hair, his smell no longer strong with his heat, but still smelled new.

Ian sighed quietly, nodding his head slightly as he cuddled close to Anthony and tugged a blanket tighter around himself. A few moments later and Ian drifted off again, content as Anthony held him.

Anthony smiled as Ian fell asleep again. He really did have an amazing mate.

Hours passed as Anthony and Ian both slept comfortably in bed, until slowly Ian woke up to the feeling of Anthony's hand rubbing soft patterns into his back. Groaning quietly, though no longer feeling as sick as he had earlier, Ian's eyes blinked slowly open.

Anthony rested a hand gently on Ian's tummy, thumb stroking the skin softly. "Hey sleepyhead..."

Ian groaned quietly, head pressing against Anthony's chest. "You not the one who's fucking pregnant..." He muttered, moving closer as he looked for a source of warmth.

Anthony stayed quiet, keeping his hand in place. "I know, I'm sorry," He whispered. "You should do the test though."

Ian sighed, and he mumbled a small apology as he pressed closer. He knew he was bound to be moody, hell he normally was when he was waking up anyway, but he had no need to be harsh. Moving closer to Anthony's chest, Ian nodded as he pressed a few kisses to his mate's chest.

"Come on, I wanna find out," Anthony muttered, although he already knew the answer. But he wanted to see it too. He smiled as Ian looked up at him.

Ian sat up slowly, another sigh leaving him as he held onto Anthony's arm and climbed off of the bed. He walked slowly to the bathroom, sitting down on the edge of the tub as Anthony went to grab the test.

Anthony came back a minute later, carrying the box in one hand. "I'll leave you alone for this..." He murmured, taking the test out of the box.

Ian let out a shaky breath, pulling Anthony down for a kiss quickly before he watched his mate leave with nervous eyes. Fiddling with the test, Ian read of the instructions several times more than he probably needed to be carefully following them. His nerves played out more than ever, already knowing but knowing that what he was about to see would confirm that, well it made him nervous.

Anthony heard some shuffling in the bathroom, and Ian's nervous breathing. He fidgeted as he waited, wanting to confirm his thoughts.

Ian walked out slowly after he finished the test, clutching it tightly in his hand as he walked up to Anthony and silently hugged himself tightly to his mate. Finding his hand, Ian gave the stick to him quietly.

Anthony was almost worried at how solemn Ian looked. He glanced at the stick, looking closer when he saw the positive indicator. Smiling, he pulled away and looked down into Ian's eyes. "We're having a baby..."

Ian gave a small smile, nodding as he felt himself tear up slightly. "W-we're gonna have a baby..."

"I love you so much..." Anthony muttered, pulling Ian to his chest again. "And we're starting a family, it's amazing."

Ian giggled quietly, staying pressed close to Anthony as he nuzzled his head softly against him. I love you too, and I'm happy as long as you are..." He mumbled.

Anthony picked Ian up suddenly, walking back to the bed. He laid down with Ian on top of him. "We'll have to start shopping... and schedule an appointment with the doctor," He mumbled, thinking of all of the new things they would get to do together.

Ian blinked slightly as he found himself being held tight to Anthony. "S-soon, but for now, I wanna spend time with you..." He mumbled, pecking kisses to Anthony's skin.

Anthony laughed quietly as Ian's lips tickled his skin. "Sounds good to me," He muttered, running his hands down Ian's sides.

Ian smiled against Anthony's shoulder, eyes closing as he curled up next to Anthony. "Good, because you're not leaving..." He muttered.

"Are you going to sleep again?" Anthony whined quietly.

"Not with you whining like that..." Ian muttered, pressing closer.

"I'll keep whining then," He teased, moving so he was eye level with Ian. Anthony looked into his mates eyes warmly.

Ian smiled back, leaning up to peck a kiss to Anthony's lips as he moved up slightly. "What do you want to do then?" He murmured.

"I figure it would be crude to say any sexual act so... cuddle and talk?" Anthony suggested, giggling when Ian punched his arm lightly.

Ian rolled his eyes slightly, moving closer as he yawned quietly and nodded. "Sure..." He muttered, smiling as he rested his head on Anthony's chest.

~Eight weeks later~

Anthony held Ian's hand gently, walking into their doctors office anxiously. "You ready?" He murmured. They had waited excitedly for the eight weeks they were told, and now they were going to see the first glimpse of their baby.

Ian let out shaky breaths, nervously fiddling with his shirt hem before rubbing slightly at his stomach. "Y-yeah, as ready as I'm going to be..." He whispered, looking around the small office.

Anthony went to check in as Ian sat down. As he walked back, he glanced around at the few other omegas, most of which were alone for their appointment. "We get to see our little one today..." Anthony mumbled, resting his head on Ian's shoulder and his hand on Ian's stomach.

Ian held Anthony's hand tightly, nodding as he buried his nose into Anthony's hair. "Y-yeah, I-I'm excited, just nervous as hell..."

Ian's scent flooded Anthony's senses as his mates nose brushed over the node behind his ear. "It'll be fine honey... They'll be nice and healthy." He smiled lightly, watching a _very_ pregnant omega get called in.

Ian's eyes flicked around the large, yet cramped office from all the patients. He shifted uncomfortably, nodding as he held onto Anthony's hand, his other on his hand resting on his stomach. He rubbed nervous cramps, distracting himself by looking at the paintings on the walls and magazines on the table.

Ian's head snapped up as he heard Anthony's voice, cheeks slightly flushed as one of the nurses waiting for them by a door.

Anthony kept calm for his mate, letting Ian grip his hand. They were quietly moved into a room with an ultrasound system. Ian laid carefully back on the bed with Anthony in a plastic chair next to him. "I can't wait..." He murmured, nuzzling Ian's cheek and leaving a light kiss.

Ian laughed, his voice quiet as a small smile crossed his face.  He nuzzled softly against Anthony, trying to relax on the stiff bed as the nurse prepped him for the ultrasound. Ian blinked slightly as the cold jell was spread over his abdomen, trying not to squirm as the nurse started the procedure. Anthony's hand rested on his shoulder, silently helping him keep still as the wand the nurse held ran over his skin, forming the image of their child.

Anthony grinned as the nurse explained where the small fetus was, pointing out the head and the small nubs that would soon be hands and feet. "Smile for your first picture baby..." He near whispered, almost afraid to awaken the small thing.

Ian couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face as he heard Anthony, nuzzling against him softly as they both stared in wonder at the picture. Ian's hand twitched slightly, wanting to rest over his stomach and the small child inside him. "Wow..." He finally mumbled, eyes focused on the screen. He didn't know what else to say, what could express the joy he felt at seeing their child growing, knowing for sure now, his child was there.

Anthony's smile stayed as the nurse took a snapshot of the baby for the couple. He pecked Ian's lips gently. "That’s our baby," he whispered, mostly to himself to confirm the reality of the situation.’

Ian smiled back, his eyes warm as he was finally allowed to sit up again. The jell was cleared off his skin, and Ian let out a small yawn as he tugged his shirt down and stood next to Anthony. "Home?" He mumbled, looking around as he held Anthony's hand tight in his grip.

"After we get the picture first," He laughed quietly. Ian had been so tired lately, mostly due to the fact that he woke up early with morning sickness. Anthony planted a kiss to Ian's warm cheek.

Ian let out a small sigh, nodding as he silently followed Anthony. He was content then to let Anthony take care of everything, hand resting on his abdomen again. The action had become mindless over the past weeks, subconsciously protecting his child.

Anthony handed the picture to Ian after they signed out. "You'll be staring at that all night," he teased, rubbing Ian's belly gently.

"Jealous?" Ian teased back gently, bumping his hip against Anthony's softly. He smiled, tilting his head slightly. 

Anthony smirked as they got to their car, grabbing Ian's hips softly. "Maybe," He murmured. Their foreheads touched with their eyes watching each other.

"Don't worry, I'll give you attention too." Ian mumbled softly, a small grin on his face as they rested against each other in front of the car. "I love you..." He whispered after a quiet minute.

"I love you," Anthony mumbled back, finally opening the car door for his mate.  "Let's go home... Maybe laze in bed." he shrugged.

Ian nodded as he climbed into the car, shutting the door behind him as he pulled his seat belt on. Watching Anthony walk around the car, Ian smiled slightly before closing his eyes, letting Anthony hold his hand as the car started with a light rumble.

Anthony let quiet music play on the way home. He glanced over periodically, watching Ian's eyes slip further and further closed. ‘Absolutely adorable…’ He thought.

Soon enough, Ian's eyes fell shut completely, breathing soft and even as he rested on the car seat. Anthony scent drifted easily though the car, making Ian relax and even more tired than he already was.

The couple pulled into the driveway of their small home. Ian still snoozed and Anthony waited as long as possible to wake him.  "Babe, we're home," He whispered, gently dragging a thumb over his mate’s cheekbone.

Ian sighed quietly as his eyes slowly opened, a hum escaping his lips as he looked at Anthony. Nodding slowly, Ian stretched out before slowly opening the car, climbing to his feet.

Anthony shepherd Ian into their home, to the bedroom, and straight to the mattress after stripping off the hospital smelling clothes. "We'll get some rest... It feels like we waited forever at the hospital."

Ian nodded slowly, resting on the bed as Anthony crawled in beside him.  "Okay..." He mumbled simply, glad to relax on the soft bed as he felt Anthony's arm move around him.

Anthony nuzzled happily into Ian's back, resting his hand on Ian's stomach and massaging lazy designs into his skin. "Our baby will adore you..." He murmured after a few silent minutes. His nose buried into the spot on Ian's neck with the strongest scent. Their smells mixed wonderfully, Ian's soft vanilla with Anthony's rainy air.

Ian sighed, his body relaxed completely as he deeply breathed in Anthony's scent, letting it fill his lungs. His alpha only relaxed him more, managing to mumble a reply after a few quiet moments. "They'll love you so much, their dad will be the best ever..." Ian looked down, watching Anthony trace soft patterns on his skin.

"I don't know about that..." Anthony smiled, stilling his hand finally. His nose went deeper into Ian's neck, submerging in his smell. "I'll just be the guy that hangs around with their birth dad." He chuckled.

Ian smiled, laughing quietly as he snuggled closer to Anthony. "You're right, I'm awesome." His smile grew, chuckling as Anthony made a small, offended noise. "Kidding..." He whispered. "They'll love you so much, maybe more than I do..."

"I don't think that's possible. You said you love me more than life before we mated." Anthony reminisced, thinking of the night they connected on the deepest level available.

Ian giggled quietly, his eyes closed as he breathed in slowly. "It's completely possible. Trust me, call it birth parent instinct." He whispered, feeling Anthony start to trace soft patterns on his chest.

Anthony focused on the feeling of Ian's smooth skin under his rougher hand. His breathing slowed as he started to drift into sleep, subconsciously kissing and mouthing Ian's neck gently and slowly.

~the next week~

Ian sighed quietly, sitting back on the couch as he sat his book down. Quiet cursing and groans could be heard from down the hall, and Ian pushed himself up before following the sound. "Babe, maybe you should take a break." He chuckled in amusement, watching as Anthony tried to set up a crib, repeatedly pinching his hand in the process. "We're not even going to need this for months."

"I almost got it... _ow_! Dammit!" He cursed again, the rod he held slipping out of the other complicated piece, practically stabbing his hand. "I wanna get the nursery done!" Anthony almost whined.

Ian smiled, shaking his head slightly as he slowly leaned down, holding onto Anthony's hurt hand. Pressing a soft kiss to it, Ian held it up to his face and looked at Anthony. "You've already gotten so much done." He laughed quietly, staring at the nearly complete room. "It's okay to take a break, Anthony."

Anthony looked around the room, scowling at the unfinished crib before relenting. "Fine... But I will finish it tomorrow," he muttered.

"Of course dear." Ian laughed before helping Anthony stand, eyes warm and voice happy. "Just take a break, maybe we can make out a little..." He wiggled his eye brows, smiling again as Anthony laughed.

"Mm... I might take you up on that offer." he chuckled, resting his hands on Ian's hips. "We might mentally scar our child though," he quipped quietly. 

Ian grinned, pecking a few kisses to Anthony's lips. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it he laughed, eyes staring at the crib for a few seconds before his mate's lips drew his attention again.

Anthony massaged Ian's lips with his own slowly, starting to head for their bed to continue his ministrations. "I guess we will."

Ian sighed quietly, leaning over the back of Anthony's chair a month later. "I'm going to my appointment, okay?" He mumbled. "I'll be back in a couple hours, good luck at your meeting."

Anthony groaned something that sounded similar to "good luck" before turning back to the figures on his computer screen. He worked in country distribution for a major game company, something that sounded fun but could be easily stressful. He accepted a small kiss before watching his steadily growing mate leave. A lingering thought of just how big Ian was already for a month sat at the back of his mind.

Ian crawled into his car silently, listening to the radio as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. At a stop light Ian looked at the slight curve of his stomach, now noticeable. His thoughts trailed off nervously, hoping nothing was wrong as he arrived at the hospital. Not long after entering, his name was called, and his appointment began.

"Hello Ian, how is the pregnancy so far?" Dr. Peterson greeted warmly as she walked in. She sat across from the omega, smiling softly.

Ian sighed quietly, resting in the offered seat. "Fine, so far..." He mumbled. "I'm a little worried... I seem bigger than I should be for this early..."

"Well, sometimes bloating can make you a little bigger. But we will check on that today, okay?" She smiled again, watching Ian visibly relax.

Ian sighed, relaxing again as he nodded. "Alright." He smiled, watching as his doctor read through a few notes.

"Alright, so if you're ready, we can head to the ultrasound room!" She said cheerily, finishing up writing down Ian's concerns.

Ian nodded, standing up from his seat as he rested one hand over his torso. Following Dr. Peterson down a few short hallways, Ian tried to keep his worries off his conscious. He was just a bit bloated, nothing was wrong with his child. Ian mind started to wander as the doctor let him in to the small, cramped room, filled with a small counter, bed, and the more complex ultrasound system. After resting on the bed, Ian sighed, tugging his shirt up to expose his stomach. "Ready." He mumbled, letting her begin.

Dr. Peterson smiled lightly as she squeezed some gel onto Ian's stomach. "Sorry, I know it's chilly," she muttered as Ian jerked. "Let's see how the baby's feeling, huh?"

Ian nodded, trying to keep still as his doctor pressed the wand to his skin. Watching the screen, Ian frowned slightly, trying to understand what he was looking at.

Dr. Peterson furrowed her brow as she pressed the wand around, seeing two blobs. "Well?" she murmured. "It looks like you're having twins!"

Ian's eyes widened in shock at the doctor’s statement, eyes leaving the screen to instead stare down at his tense stomach. His shock didn't last long, and slowly, a smile crossed his lips and Ian felt himself grow happier with the knowledge that he and Anthony had two happy children coming. "Oh my god..." He muttered, laughing quietly as he tried to resist reaching for his stomach again.

"There's one head... Another head..." She pointed on the screen taking several snapshots as the picture moved around. "They look healthy at the moment."

Ian nodded, smiling as she finished, clearing the gel off of his skin. "Thank you, Doctor." He sighed in relief knowing his kids were fine, and he could head home to let his mate know the news.

"You're very welcome." she smiled, giving Ian the new pictures to take home.

\-----

Anthony sighed and rubbed his forehead as he finished the numbers for the new shipments. The lid on his laptop closed with a thud of finality. He smiled lightly as he heard the front door opening, his happily humming mate calling to him.

Ian breathed out slowly, shifting nervously as he stood on the front porch before going. He held the photos tight, careful not to wrinkle them. Now that he was home, his nerves grew. What would Anthony think? How would he react? Would he be happy, angry? Ian couldn't help it, maybe they went over bored on making sure he got pregnant all those months ago. Ian jumped slightly as a car honked behind him, snapping out of his thoughts. Entering slowly, Ian took deep breaths before calling for Anthony. How should he handle this? Slowly, Ian made his way down the hallway. "Anthony...?" He murmured, standing in the doorway. He relaxed as he saw his mate smiling. "I have some news..." He trailed off, taking a small breath. "I'm sorry; you're going to have to set up another crib."

Anthony gave a confused frown, until he saw his mate start to cower in fear of a bed reaction.  "We're having twins?" He murmured, grinning once again. He saw Ian nod and immediately stood to gather him in a hug, smothering his cheeks with kisses.

Ian relaxed again, laughing as Anthony pressed his lips to his cheeks. "Yeah, they're both healthy..." He mumbled, leaning against the wall. He pressed the pictures into Anthony's hands, watching as his mate examined them. "We'll have to rearrange the room a bit..." He murmured, starting to frown as he thought.

"It's okay, oh my god, we're having twins!" Anthony laughed, looking at the two small blobs on the picture. He kissed Ian deeply again, almost not believing the news.

Ian grinned happily, kissing Anthony back as he wrapped his arms around his mate. "Two little babies..." He whispered, sighing happily as Anthony rocked them slightly. "You're happy? You're ok with twins...?" Ian mumbled after a minute, closing his eyes.

"Of course, honey... It'll be more work, and I wasn't expecting it but... They're ours and I love them already," The alpha whispered against Ian's ear. He gently scented Ian's neck, receiving the soft rumbling chitter from Ian's chest in return. "And I love you."

Ian relaxed quickly, his body slumping against Anthony as he focused on his mate. "I love you too..." He whispered, and gripped onto Anthony's shirt with his hand. Nuzzling his head into Anthony's shoulder, Ian stayed slumped as Anthony pulled the slowly towards their bed room.

Anthony gently settled Ian into their bed, helping with his clothes like always. Instead of putting his own head on the pillow, he softly laid his head on Ian's stomach. The thrum of his mate’s body working and harbouring two children soothed him.

Ian's eyes closed, breathing softly in and out as he felt the weight of Anthony's head resting on his stomach. "I love you..." He whispered again, finally falling into a much needed deep, tired sleep.

-5 months later-

Anthony woke to quiet sniffling, and Ian's belly tucked into his side. "Baby? What's wrong?" He asked groggily.

Ian sniffled quietly, holding his bear tightly to his chest as he closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. "W-what if the babies don't like me?" He whispered after a minute. Over the past few months, Ian's hormones had maxed out, making the normally calm and easy going omega emotional over every small thing. Food ended up slightly burnt? Sniffles. Paint colour slightly too light in the nursery? Tears. Ian stubbed his toe? Anger and Anthony nearly drowned in tears.

"Sweetie, they will love you. You're their birth dad after all." He murmured with practiced ease. "You are an amazing person." Anthony moved hair from Ian's eyes. "Is your back sore again? I could get the heating pad..."

Ian nodded, blinking tears from his eyes as he felt Anthony pressing soft kisses to his forehead. He pressed his face into Anthony's neck, taking a quick, deep breath of Anthony's relaxing scent before his mate got up. Ian looked down slightly at his large tummy, starting to mumble to his children quietly. "Daddy loves you, ok? We'll take care of you, I promise..."

Anthony came back quickly, plugging in the heating pad. He set it to a comfortable temp. "Lay on your back," He murmured sliding the pad under Ian's body.

Ian rolled slowly onto his back, eyes closing as he tried to relax. "I-I'm scared..." Ian whispered, one hand on his stomach as the other gripped onto the blankets around him. "C-can we really do this?"

“Hey... Of course we can, I know how smart and strong you are." Anthony cooed, watching Ian's muscles relax.

Ian sighed, relaxing slightly as Anthony gave him his bear. "...I love you." He murmured slowly after a few moments of silence. "You'll be the best dad they could ever have..."

"Nah... I'll be average." The alpha chuckled. He let Ian snuggle back into his side, his hand resting on his omega’s belly.

Ian shook his head, finally relaxing fully as he breathed in Anthony's scent. "Best..." He mumbled, finally falling asleep again against Anthony.

-2 weeks later-

Anthony couldn't help it. He was dozing off while working, the couch feeling amazing. Ian was alone in their room, taking his own very well deserved nap. Overall, it was silent.

Ian closed his eyes, resting on the bed quietly as he listened to their much needed silence. He knew within the next few weeks it would change, and he was glad for the time they had before it was filled with babies crying. Shifting uncomfortably from strong cramps, Ian winced as they only seemed to grow stronger. He took a mental note to mention it for his final doctor's meeting next week. He'd been having strong cramps all the way through, of course, but these were so bad Ian could barely close his eyes or breath without wanting to wince and groan.

Anthony finally gave up and shut his laptop. A sigh left his mouth, a hand rubbing down the length of his face tiredly. He heard a small whine from their room. "Ian?"

Ian shook his head slightly, face buried in his pillow. "F-fine..." He groaned back, rubbing his soar side and back.

Anthony hesitated, but went to investigate as he heard more worrying sounds. "Baby?" he murmured, pushing open the door slowly. Ian was curled in the fetal position, and his lips parted for quick pants of oxygen. "Hey, what's wrong?" He tried to sound calm, but his words were hurried nevertheless.

Ian said nothing for a few silent moments, trying to breathe normally. "B-bad cramps..." He groaned, eyes closed as he rested his hand on his belly. A small whimper left him with the flashes of pain, feeling Anthony's warm hand against his neck.

"No, I'm taking you to the hospital," Anthony got up, packing their talked about but not prepared things. Extra clothing, phones, toothbrush and paste... They didn't know how long they would be there.

Ian stayed still on the bed, squirming slightly as he tried to breathe evenly. "A-Anthony..." he groaned out, feeling his mate's hands help him off the bed and slowly bring him to his feet. Ian stumbled down the hallway, relying on Anthony to help him.

"It's okay, baby, I know..." Anthony cooed, holding Ian's hand and his other arm slung around Ian's waist. "I think these babies are coming now, right?" He murmured, trying to get Ian to focus enough to talk to him.

Ian slowly nodded, his spare hand resting on his round belly. "E-early..." He croaked, breathing in Anthony's scent deeply as he tried to dull the pain. Anthony's soft voice kept him calm enough as he was placed in the car, eyes closed again while Anthony drove.

Anthony offered his jacket to his mate, sighing when Ian buried his face into it. He must be in a lot of pain if he's breathing that hard... He thought vaguely, trying to get them through the traffic on the freeway. "We're almost there," The Alpha reassured, rubbing Ian's arm. 

Ian whined and breathed deep and quick, clutching to Anthony's jacket. Every time the car came to a stop, Ian's eyes peaked out hopefully before hiding his face again, holding himself together as he clutched tightly to Anthony's jacket, and the scent coming from it.

Anthony took Ian to the emergency door, having to park his car on the curb. He left to get a chair, and with the help of a nurse, got Ian safely into it, and through the waiting room. They were ushered into a room, where Ian was prepped. "We have to wait for his contractions to be closer together," Dr. Peterson informed Anthony, pushing scrubs into his hands.

"Anthony..." Ian whined again, trying to bring his mate closer. His instincts kicked in, needing his Alpha to be near him as he felt his children getting more impatient to come out. "H-hurts..." He groaned again, tugging him closer until he could breathe in Anthony's scent.

"I know, sweetie, I'll be right back," Anthony managed to pry Ian's fingers from his arm as the most current contraction faded. He changed into the scrubs quickly, returning to his mate. "Feeling okay?" he murmured, Ian looking more relaxed with the gentle pain killers he received.

Ian let out shaky breaths, slowly trying to nod as he held onto Anthony's arm. "I-I'll live..." He muttered, eyes tightly closed as his body tensed with the waves of pain. "F-fuck..." He hissed when a larger one passed, counting on his mate's scent to keep him calm.

Anthony made sure to scent Ian's neck, giving his mate a greater dose of his smell. "They're almost here..."

Ian sighed, relaxing slightly as he breathed in deeply. He winced, trying to keep himself mostly quiet as he held still on the bed, making his way through the contractions.

"I think you're almost ready to push, Ian," Dr. Peterson informed them, starting to get any and all supplies they would need.

"Let's see our kids, huh?" Anthony murmured, Ian gripping his hand tighter.

Ian breathed out shakily, nodding as he watching the doctor moving quickly around the room. Ian's legs were swiftly placed into position, groaning again as he felt his stomach cramping painfully. "F-fucking Christ..." He growled, eyes closing tightly.

Anthony tried not to wince as his hand was crushed, instead hiding his face by kissing Ian's temple. "You'll do great, baby..." he murmured.

Ian let out a small breath, slowly managing to nod slightly as he clung to Anthony's hand. He braced himself as Dr. Peterson finally told him to push, letting out another loud groan.

Anthony felt like it was taking forever, probably because it was. But after half an hour of pushing on his mate's part, along with several break periods for the doctor to look, a head was finally starting to come through. "This is it..." Anthony murmured, his hand now numb from Ian's intense squeezing.

Ian closed his eyes, breathing hard just from getting his child this far out. He managed a slight nod, clinging to Anthony as the doctor called for another push. He closed his eyes tighter, toes curling from the effort. A half hour of pushing was all it took for their first child's cries to fill the room, Ian already exhausted from the strain on his body.

Anthony grinned as he saw their first child being swaddled in a cloth, handing them to Ian after cleaning them off. "It's a boy..." Anthony murmured next to Ian's ear.

Ian breathlessly hugged his child to his chest, his protective instinct kicking in as he felt his stomach cramp again. He groaned, releasing his grip slowly from the baby as Anthony picked him up. Right after birth, his mate is the only person Ian's instincts would let him trust the child with. Ian's body tensed, already preparing to let the second child out into the world.

Anthony allowed a nurse to take his son to be cleaned, helping cut the cord. His hand quickly returned to Ian's though, his mates whines calling him back.

Ian clung to Anthony tightly, whimpering quietly as he closed his eyes and arched his back slightly. Breathing sharply, Ian groaned as he felt the child's head finally appear. "F-fuck!" He cried out, cursing as he tried not to squirm.

Anthony cooed encouragements to his mate, kissing his sweaty temple. He ached for Ian as he saw tears of pain slip down his cheeks.

Ian closed his eyes tightly, breathing hard as he kept Anthony close to his side. He let out small whimpers as the doctor called for one last push, back arching slightly from the strain. He slumped, panting as he heard a baby crying, and his body start to relax.

Anthony grinned as the doctor informed them it was a girl. "She's beautiful," He murmured, looking at the small baby Ian was handed. He kissed Ian's head several times.

Ian held their child close with one arm, breathing hard as he made a tired grabby hand towards his son. Anthony seemed to get the message, gently picking him up and handing the other child to Ian. Ian's eyes closed, catching his breath as he slumped against the bed, holding his children close.

After a few minutes of cooing and welcoming into the world, their daughter was cleaned and handed to Anthony. He watched in silent wonder at his family, with Ian tiredly smiling and letting the little one grip his finger.

Ian closed his eyes, breathing slow as he held his child. "I love you..." He mumbled to the children, rocking her softly as he felt exhaustion start to grip him.

Anthony looked at Ian fondly. "What should we name them?" He murmured. They had talked about ideas but never came to a conclusion.

"Maya for the girl..." He murmured back, breathing slowly. "Phoenix for the boy..." Ian's eyes blinked open slowly, focusing on Anthony. He smiled tiredly, blinking deep as he finally relaxed.

"Perfect... They're both perfect." Anthony leaned over to rest his head on Ian's shoulder, looking at his family proudly.

Ian smiled slowly, letting Anthony take the child from him as he started to drift off into a deep tired sleep. "Love you..." He whispered again, slumping against the bed when exhaustion hit him.

~5 years later~

"Anthony!" Ian called, yelling over the sound of their bickering children. "Where'd you put the kid’s jackets?!" He poked his head out, looking down the short hallway leading to their room, where Anthony as still changing.

"Aren't they in the front closet?" Anthony called back, looking down the hall back at his mate. His fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, and his unbuttoned pants hung low on his hips.

"I don't see them!" Ian shouted back, setting two plates of food down for Phoenix and Maya. He ran down the hallway, double checking everywhere before finding the coats by the backdoor. Sighing in relief, Ian sat them down on the chair, peaking outside for the bus. "Hurry up kids, bus'll be here in five minutes!" Ian called, watching them scrabble around, trying to finish eating while they grabbed their bags and went to brush their teeth. A week into the school year, and Ian was already tired of it. He wasn't even the one going, anymore.

Anthony ran out fully clothed to help, tying shoes and fixing rogue hair. "Play nice today, and obey your teacher." Anthony scolded, looking particularly at Phoenix. It was clear already that he would be an Alpha, if his misbehaving at school was any indication. He pecked his sweet little girl's head. "Ready?" He murmured, receiving a nod.

Ian smiled slightly, standing from the doorway. He loved watching Anthony interact with their kids, he really was the best dad. Ian leaned down, hugging Maya as she passed. "Be good." He smiled, watching the quiet child nod. He wasn't worried in the slightest; Maya was young, but already very well behaved. Ian stood, checking their bags quickly. "Have a good day!" He called, watching them run outside. Ian sighed, leaning against the door frame. "Seems like yesterday they were crawling along the floor." He chuckled, turning to face Anthony.

"I think you blinked for too long." Anthony murmured back, hugging Ian around the waist. The school bus took off, filled with chattering kids.

Ian watched the bus go quietly, sighing slightly to himself. "Maybe I did..." He murmured, walking towards the couch, he landed with a small thump.

Anthony landed next to him, placing a hand on his mates knee. "Well... I did all of my work yesterday, so what do you wanna do?"

Ian looked up a him, blinking before a small smile crossed his face. "You never give me piggy back rides anymore!" He whined, tugging Anthony closer. He pouted slightly, nuzzling his face against Anthony's neck.

"God, really? That was before you had your growth spurt." Anthony teased, poking his mate in the stomach. "You'll have to convince me..." He smirked, returning a soft nuzzle to Ian's hair.

Ian pouted, wrapping his arms around Anthony before tugging him close. "Jerk!" He groaned, resting on top of his mate. "I love you..." He pleaded, pout quickly turning into puppy dog eyes.

Anthony looked deep in thought after Ian's attempt. "I don't know, I'm still not convinced." He muttered, smirking again at Ian's scowl. "Maybe if a certain person were to give me a mind-blowing kiss..." Anthony trailed off.

Ian rolled his eyes, tugging Anthony down in a blink of an eye. He pressed his lips against Anthony's quickly, moving to straddle his hips. "Jerk..." He muttered again, pulling away for a quick breath before returning to the kiss.

They kissed quietly for a few minutes, scenting each others necks in between. The quiet smacks of their lips were the only sounds, and Anthony rubbed Ian's hips with enjoyment. "That was pretty mind-blowing..." He breathed once they pulled apart. "Fine, I'll give you a piggy back ride."

Ian smiled, flopping onto Anthony's chest. "Good." He muttered, closing his eyes. "Take me to bed."

Anthony set Ian on the bed slowly, covering him with the blanket for some well deserved rest. He plopped down on the other side, Bouncing slightly and chuckling at Ian's faked annoyed expression.

Ian groaned, rolling over onto his side to cuddle up to Anthony. "So if I kiss you I get piggyback rides? Sounds fair." He chuckled quietly, eyes closing.

"Yeah, but don't abuse your power babe, or I'll turn the kids against you." Anthony murmured, receiving a light slap to his chest. "Get some sleep... I love you." He kissed Ian's head lightly, rubbing Ian's side with lazy patterns.

Ian sighed, nodding as he curled up under the covers. He drifted into a content, tired sleep, happy to relax against his mate. At least before school ended, at any rate . 


End file.
